


A Good Distraction

by YetAnotherObsessiveFangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnotherObsessiveFangirl/pseuds/YetAnotherObsessiveFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is trying to concentrate on his work, but it seems that Sherlock may have other ideas..</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Distraction

"Sherlock," John chuckled when he felt the lips of the detective against his neck. He was working on a file for the clinic at the dinner table and he has to finish before the next morning. "You're quite distracting. I'm trying to work here!"

"Work is boring," Sherlock murmured breath hot on John's neck.

"Yeah, I know," John sighed, feeling goose bumps form under Sherlock's breath. "But Sarah will kill me if I don't get this finished. I've been rather sloppy lately in regards to work, mainly because of you," he grinned and tilted his head to the side, purposefully exposing more skin. Sherlock's lips instantly moved back along, trailing a series of soft kisses across his jaw line and neck. He paused for a moment, plump lips brushing against flesh as he spoke.

"I would apologise. But I'm really not sorry."

"That's what I thought," John laughed. He stood up and turned, wrapping his arms around Sherlock's neck. "You're selfish, Mister Sherlock Holmes," he teased. "Keeping me all to yourself. I'll blame you when I lose my job."

"Getting fired wouldn't be the end of the world," he smirked, his arms encircling John's waist and pulling him closer.

"Definitely not," John agreed and pressed his chest against Sherlock. "So… I stopped working on the files. What was it you wanted to do?" he asked with a crooked eyebrow.

"Oh, I've got a few ideas. Care to suggest anything yourself?"

The army doctor smiled, burying his face in Sherlock's shirt and smelling the familiar scent. His hands wandered downwards to the detective's bum. "Surprise me," he said in a daring tone as he lightly squeezed, looking up with a smirk playing on his lips.

Sherlock growled softly in response and swept John off his feet. Literally. He bent his head and pulled John into a passionate kiss as he carried him bridal style out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending isn't quite what I wanted but in all fairness I did write this whilst stood on a train. And there was an eight year old stood next to me reading everything I wrote. So I couldn't be too graphic about, well, anything. So I left it (in my opinion) unfinished.   
> I hope it's not too bad anyway...


End file.
